


Why Do We Kiss?

by minayeonsdaughter



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging, i really dont know what ship will i add, it could be natzu satzu motzu and every ship lmao we dont even know, keep reading to find out ;)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minayeonsdaughter/pseuds/minayeonsdaughter
Summary: Myoui Mina is interested in philematology, the study of kissing. She has never dated before so she doesn't get why do people have to kiss, which is so cringey until she does an experiment with a certain girl, Im Nayeon.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, honestly idk - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Why Do We Kiss?

When did Mina start studying philematology? She isn't actually studying it, she is interested in it, and she wants to make her own theories and proves them right. It all started when she was in university, being welcomed by the sight of couples kissing at every single corner of the campus. She thought it was okay at first. However, she started to feel annoyed after a month. Maybe it was because of she was single so she felt lonely? But no she didn't feel lonely. So why did she hate it so much? That she got suspended for a week from punching a boy for kissing a girl in front of her until his left eye was barely opened.

She didn't feel guilty for beating his ass up. She didn't reflect on her wrongdoing in that week. Mina was determined to be a doctor, so she studied on her own with her intelligent brain. Sometimes she would think that guy deserves that, or maybe every couple does. They had been distracting her, even in class, they would sneak some kisses from their partner and never failed to make Mina rolled her eyes and cursed them. 

_Graceful girls could be violent if you trigger them_ , she thought. After some counseling session, she got rid of the hatred a bit, still better than nothing, she smiled faintly. But somehow, the hatred was replaced with curiosity. She started to get curious why do couples kiss. She started to want to know why do we kiss our family. So here she is. Thinking about kissing is included in her daily schedule now. It is like a part time job after going home from hospital. And a hobby to kill time and an activity that she does when there is no patients. She smiles everytime when she haves her own theories. She squeals when her internal light bulb lights up. Her coworkers always look at her with strange looks but she doesn't really care, only her best friends don't judge her, Sana and Momo are their names. 

Mina has her theories, but she used to concern about how to prove them. She had never dated someone before so she didn't have the chance to do her "experiment". She dated a girl two months ago but that girl was more introvert than herself, she was shy when Mina only interlaced her hands with hers, leave alone kissing her. She huffed at that thought everytime, _what a boring girl_. After that incident, Mina has never dated someone officially. She has overcomed her shyness somehow so she is kinda extrovert now. She now has the gut to flirt with other girls and usually makes the first move. She does that is not because of she wants a girlfriend or she is lonely, it's because of she wants to get a kiss or more, to do her own research. How does a kiss feel like? Why are there many types of kisses? The most important question is why do we have to kiss? She does kiss her family but she thinks that the feelings might be different. 

She has succeeded in kissing some girls, she pretends to be their lover. Then she abandones them after getting enough of their smooches. She still finds it funny today how they kiss her because of love, because she doesn't feel any love or feelings at all. She calls it a day after doing her "research" and gets some nice sleep. She has to carry out her responsibility as a surgeon. As a surgeon, she is busy and needed 24/7 so she can't deny the fact that she is worn out everyday. However that doesn't stop her to continue finding out why do people kiss. But sometimes she hopes that heavenly father will send her a lovely girlfriend, who will love her, and make her heart flutter and her stomach doing backflips. To be honest, she is envious of couples nowadays because she slowly feels lonely, her depressed self wants to feel loved. 

"Mina-jjang, let's go get some coffee?" Sana asked while jumping on Mina from behind, startling Mina who was lost in her thought. "Can you please at least knock on my door, you might have to perform a surgery on me later if you don't have that habit," Mina rolled her eyes at Sana. "Hehe I am sorry I will next time I promise," Sana gave Mina a peck on her cheek and Mina was utterly disgusted that she swatted her away and quickly wiped her cheek with a wet tissue. "You used to love my kisses before when you used me," Sana pouted, teasing Mina. Sana was the first girl that Mina kissed, Mina felt her kisses were warm and nice, she could tell that she is experienced. _Kisses feel good with certain people, is it the reason?_ The way that Sana's lips moved was captivating and Mina liked it, but they turned out to be best friends now because Mina felt bad for using her. Mina snapped out of her thought and quickly followed Sana after Sana announced that she was leaving with her loud sharp voice. 

They went to a coffee shop near to the hospital called TzuCoffee. It seemed like the business had been started recently because they had never seen the shop before. As they are all coffee enthusiasts, they thought it wouldn't harm them to try out the new shop, the banner on some type of coffee including ristretto lured Mina in since it is her favourite one. After they stepped into the shop, they were welcomed by the view of beautifully decorated interior of the shop. It actually won Mina's heart because it was ornamented with game figures. The other Japanese girl had to drag Mina away to bring her back from her thoughts. They queued up in a not-so-long line and placed their orders when it was their turn.

After hearing their names were being called, the two best friends made their way to the counter to collect their drinks while bickering about anything. "I could have a chicken dinner last night if you did n-" Mina's words were cut off by the alluring sight in front of her. She had to admit that she had never seen someone looking so adorable while gorgeous at the same time. "Are you Mina, the one who ordered a cup of ristretto?" The barista attacked Mina with her captivating bunny smile once again when questioning her. "U-uh yes thank you," Mina took her drink and simply bowed at her, quickly grabbing a seat at the corner far away from the counter. Mina couldn't take that cute barista girl out of her mind while sipping on her coffee. _I have to make friends with her at least somehow._

She seemed to get lost in her thoughts really deeply since she still couldn't notice Sana was in front of her, waving her hand at Mina's face. Sana had to grab on Mina's wrist to make her come to her senses and that made Mina choked on her coffee. Sana asked what was she thinking but Mina just shook her head so Sana shrugged it off. But Mina who always listens attentively was in her own thoughts again really worried Sana, so she asked Mina again.

"Seriously, what is wrong with you today, you have been acting weirdly,"

No answer.

"Myoui Mi-"

"Let's go to this place again tomorrow,"

Sana gave her a puzzled look. Mina didn't want to tell her the truth so she made up an excuse.

"I love the interior design and the coffee tastes good too," Mina smiled, hoping Sana would buy her lies. Sana just nodded her head and continued to complain things to Mina while Mina continued to pretend to listen to Sana and secretly thinking about the girl.

_I shall do my research on her no matter what._

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote chapter one in october last year and I'm working on chapter two only recently. I was busy and tired, plus writer's block made it worse and i lost confidence in writing :( sooooo IM TRYING MY BEST TO FINISH CHAPTER TWO. Chapter three will be up in 2021 HAHAHAH JK (that could happen tho) 
> 
> Comments are very welcomed !! I will try to improve my writing. Give me your thoughts or even suggestion :DD


End file.
